


【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务16

by huaq9



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Summary: lofter 特供
Kudos: 58





	【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务16

**Author's Note:**

> lofter 特供

“我说，就从现在开始吧。”徐仁宇放下咖啡，惬意地坐回了他的老板椅上。

“什、什么？”

“你说的惩罚，从现在开始。” 徐仁宇靠在椅背上，观赏着陆东植惊慌失措的表情，

“首先，”

“给我口交。”

陆东植跪在办公桌下，颤抖着拉开了徐仁宇的西装裤链。

他从未想过要给一个男人口交，

更何况这个人还是徐仁宇！

但是......

谁叫他犯下如此大错呢......

按照徐仁宇的性格，他没有一枪崩了自己已经是万幸了......

陆东植有些认命地闭上了眼，释放出了徐仁宇两腿间的巨物。他悄悄睁开了眼，看到的就是这个有些骇人的庞然大物。手指拂过茎身上面的虬筋，陆东植下意识地吞了口口水。

徐仁宇有些不满陆东植的磨蹭，两根修长的手指直接探入了跪伏着的陆东植的唇内，搅拨着陆东植的唇舌。

他两根手指夹住了陆东植的舌尖，开始教导着无知的学生，“首先，用这里好好舔弄我的龟头。”

徐仁宇翻转了手腕，指尖光滑的甲背抵住了陆东植的舌苔，“在我进入的时候，这里要放平。”

“在我抽出的时候要吸吮。”

“现在开始吸吮我的手指。”徐仁宇决定先给陆东植来个教学实践。

陆东植听话地吸吮着。

徐仁宇满意地抽出了自己的满是涎水的手指，陆东植的嘴唇发出了“啵”的一声。

“现在，开始检验教学成果。”

陆东植到底还是新手，舔着徐仁宇的龟头却不得要领，这让徐仁宇感觉陆东植在给他隔靴搔痒。

“不是，怎么都送到嘴边了，还是不会吃啊？”老师看着愚钝的学生，终于控制不住自己的脾气。

陆东植含着徐仁宇的大半茎身，有些歉疚地望着徐仁宇。

徐仁宇的邪火瞬间就上来了，扣住了陆东植的后脑就是往前一送。

“唔嗯——”

“咚咚咚”

陆东植喉间发出的呻吟和敲门声同时响起。

徐仁宇的大手牢牢扣住陆东植的后脑不让他离开。他像个做恶作剧的顽童一样，看着陆东植惊慌失措的眼睛就说了句“请进。”

赵组长将材料放在徐仁宇的办公桌上后，恭敬地后退了几步，

“徐理事，这是营业部今年的业绩，估计生物、保险板块的股票需要进行调整。”

“好，我知道了。”徐仁宇右手翻着材料，左手却扣着陆东植的脑袋让他不断吞吐着自己的阴茎。

陆东植哪经历过这样的刺激，明明桌子外面站着毫不知情的赵组长，自己却跪在徐仁宇的办公桌下给他口交。

在被强制的吞吐过程中，陆东植的牙尖不小心擦过了徐仁宇的龟头。

“唔——”这回换成徐仁宇被迫发出声音了。

“徐理事，您怎么了？”赵组长一脸关切地看向了表情痛苦的自家上司。是不是陆东植那家伙昨天晚上让你痛了？

“我没事，你先下去吧。”徐仁宇面目有点狰狞。

赵组长虽然心怀疑虑，但是还是听从了上司的指令，离开了办公室。

陆东植看着表情像是要杀人的徐仁宇，终于感受到了来自捕食者所施加的恐惧。他学着徐仁宇教他的步骤，卖力地吞吐着徐仁宇的阴茎，舔弄着龟头上的马眼，在徐仁宇像是要抽出他的口腔时，陆东植终于天赋异禀地吮吸了徐仁宇的龟头。

温暖的口腔包裹住了他的龟头和茎身。

徐仁宇这次是真的有被陆东植的操作爽到。

“对，就是这样。”老师给了学生一点鼓励。

陆东植总算松了口气，讨好地看向了徐仁宇，仿佛在说：老师，我做得好吧？

徐仁宇觉得他当时不应该看陆东植的脸。

因为他没忍住，射在了陆东植的喉咙里。

这是徐仁宇第二次丢脸地交代在了陆东植的手里。

精液源源不断地填满了陆东植的口腔，有一些甚至还溢出了他的嘴角。

陆东植就那么看着高潮后的徐仁宇瘫在椅背上。

他像是卸下了所有的防备，大口地呼吸着空气，俊美的脸上还带着高潮后的潮红。

这是陆东植第一次这么认真地看着徐仁宇，他终于克服了对于徐仁宇的恐惧，直视了徐仁宇。

阳光打在了徐仁宇的侧脸上，给他的眉眼勾勒出了金线。

他明明是个恶魔，却又像个天使。

陆东植就这么仰视着徐仁宇，吞了一口口水。

“吐出来吧。”释放过后的徐仁宇变得大度了不少，在老板椅上闭目养神。

回过神来的陆东植这才发现自己口里空空如也。

“对..对不起...我咽下去了......”陆东植有点羞愧地低下了头。

徐仁宇觉得自己的肾今天是好不了了。


End file.
